the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
IndigNation 2018
The theme for IndigNation 2018 was "Imagining Queer Futures". =Call to submit= On 21 May 2018, IndigNation SG posted a message on its Facebook page containing a link to a Word documenthttps://drive.google.com/file/d/1OS1f_4UWM7dMPYfZd65HKghPRSbe1tZG/view. The note, which was was widely circulated, solicited proposals for the month-long series of events: "Hello! Are you a part of LGBTIQ communities? Invested in its members leading sustainable, healthy lives? Do you believe that THE FUTURE IS QUEER? If you’re interested in conducting presentations, workshops or talks on queerness, ageing, or just living our best queer lives, we'd love to hear from you: THE 3rd INDIGNATION CONFERENCE is taking place from Saturday and Sunday, 18 and 19 August 2018! The theme Our theme for this year is Imagining Queer Futures and we are looking for proposals for panels, talks, discussions, and workshops ranging across, but not limited to, the following topics: *Ageing *Queer spaces *Caregiving *Law *Activism *Poverty and class *Race *LGBTQ families As such, potential workshops or talks could focus on titles such as: poverty and homelessness in the queer community, our chosen families, polyamory, LGBT workplace discrimination, gender expression and pleasure, queer spaces, ageing in the LGBTQ community, LGBTQ healthcare in Singapore, homonormativity, queer intersectional activism, the pink dollar and pink washing, or queer utopias/dystopias/futures. This year, we are distinguishing between shorter talks (limited to about 5 minutes) focusing on stories or ideas for queer futures, and longer workshops/discussions (limited to 1 hour). We are also interested in encouraging proposals that kickstart long-term organising projects beyond Indignation. The possibilities are (almost) endless! Who are we? We are a weekend of free panels, discussions and workshops that take place every year, open to members of the LGBTQ community and our allies. Previous years’ conferences saw educational talks on safe sex, consent, queer parenting practices, and youth activism (IndigNation 2015), as well as discussions on the future of Pink Dot, ageing, kink and polyamory practices, and bisexual identities in Singapore (IndigNation 2016). How to apply? To apply, please use the relevant form to fill in the necessary details. If you are submitting a proposal for a long-term project, please include details on how long it will run, how many people will be involved, and what the project will involve. We can help! If you need help bouncing off ideas, putting together a proposal, finding resources, or just need a bit of funding, talk to us! We are happy to chat. Please submit your proposals to indignation2018@gmail.com by 10 June 2018. We’ll be in touch! PROPOSAL FORM: 5-MINUTE TALK (“IDEAS FOR A QUEER FUTURE”) NAME OF ORGANISER: ORGANISER’S CONTACT NUMBER: ORGANISER’S EMAIL: NAME OF SPEAKER: SPEAKER’S CONTACT NUMBER: SPEAKER’S EMAIL: TITLE OF TALK: 3 MAIN OUTCOMES OR POINTS YOU WOULD LIKE THE AUDIENCE TO TAKE AWAY FROM IT: BRIEF SUMMARY OF TALK (INCLUDING WHAT THE TALK IS ABOUT, AND WHY IT IS IMPORTANT) (200 WORDS): TECHNICAL OR LOGISTICAL REQUIREMENTS: We look forward to your proposals. Thank you for helping make IndigNation 2018 happen! PROPOSAL FORM: 1 HOUR PANEL/WORKSHOP/DISCUSSION NAME OF ORGANISER: ORGANISER’S CONTACT NUMBER: ORGANISER’S EMAIL: NAME OF SPEAKER: SPEAKER’S CONTACT NUMBER: SPEAKER’S EMAIL: SPEAKER’S BIOGRAPHY (50 words): TITLE OF PROPOSED EVENT: DURATION OF EVENT: SIZE OF INTENDED AUDIENCE: 3 MAIN OUTCOMES OR POINTS YOU WOULD LIKE THE AUDIENCE TO TAKE AWAY FROM IT: BRIEF SUMMARY OF EVENT (WHAT THE EVENT IS ABOUT, WHY IT IS IMPORTANT, WHAT FORMAT IT WILL TAKE (PANEL/DISCUSSION/WORKSHOP/ETC.) (200 words): TECHNICAL OR LOGISTICAL REQUIREMENTS: BUDGET (STIPENDS MAY BE AVAILABLE): We look forward to your proposals. Thank you for helping make IndigNation 2018 happen!?" =See also= *IndigNation: Singapore's first gay pride month *IndigNation 2006 *IndigNation 2007 *IndigNation 2008 *IndigNation 2009 *IndigNation 2010 *IndigNation 2011 *IndigNation 2012 *IndigNation 2013 *IndigNation 2014 *IndigNation 2015 *IndigNation 2016 *IndigNation 2017 *PM Lee Hsien Loong allows indoor talks to be held without a police licence, 22 August 2004 =References= =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles